Melting under blue skies (and the world's a little brighter)
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Quanto mais de perto você vê, menos você enxerga. x REBORN/BOVINO LAMBO. Desafio dos 50 drabbles 2.0, proposto por Lady Murder. Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Item: Vários. x
1. I get a little warm in my heart

**Sumário do capítulo: **O problema de luvas de couro é que elas não ajudam muito com o frio.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, eu faria um trabalho melhor em relação às últimas arcs do mangá.**

**Não foi betado, então, por favor, perdoe os erros :)**

**Em resposta ao desafio dos 50 drabbles (versão 2.0), proposto por Lady Murder. Presente para ela também!  
**

* * *

**Melting under blue skies (and the world's a little brighter)**

* * *

All the white horses have gone ahead  
I tell you that I'll always want you near  
You say that things change, my dear  
Never change, all the white horses

Toi Amos, "Winter"

* * *

**1\. ****I get a little warm in my heart**

O problema de luvas de couro é que elas não ajudam muito com o frio. São melhores para segurar uma arma, sim, mas são horríveis para reter o inverno italiano. Ainda mais manchadas de sangue, fato que faz com que Reborn as jogue na primeira lata de lixo que encontra e que não está muito próxima da cena do crime. Apenas de lembrar do assassinato desleixado o faz morder os lábios por pura raiva, por mais que a culpa não tenha sido sua. A culpa nunca é de Reborn, na verdade, não quando se tratam de assassinatos que não são nada limpos.

(_dois assassinos e um único alvo entram em um quarto. Parece o início de uma boa piada. Reborn não mata o alvo no final e o sangue espirra em seu rosto porque é claro que o outro_ hitman_ tentaria matar os dois com um único tiro. No fim, tudo o que ele consegue é morrer rápido demais, com uma garganta cortada e seu sangue deslizando pelos dedos enluvados de Reborn_)

Não demora muito para seus dedos começarem a ficar rígidos pelo frio. Os invernos eram piores, há muito tempo atrás, mas Reborn agora se encontra sem tecido algum protegendo suas mãos, e o perigo de sofrer alguma injúria nos nervos o deixa um pouco apreensivo.

Está muito tarde para os táxis pararem para ele, e está ainda mais tarde para encontrar algum lugar que venda cafés, principalmente no subúrbio italiano onde todos ou estão dormindo ou estão transando ou estão dançando. Ninguém que ele conhece, porém.

...Menos uma pessoa, Reborn se lembra, e para no meio da rua. Olha para trás, para uma das ruas que não chegou a entrar e se lembra dos vários endereços dos Vongola. Lembra-se de um em particular que jurou nunca cruzar, apenas para salvar-se de uma dor de cabeça. Agora, porém, ele parece ser a sua única esperança e não há algo de irônico ali? Os dedos de Reborn não aguentarão cruzar a cidade e ele não aguentará pensar que perdeu sua carreira só para se safar de uma dor de cabeça.

Duas ruas depois daquela, esquerda e esquerda de novo, está sua salvação, morando em uma casa humilde em exterior. Reborn pisca apenas uma vez, coloca as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco, rangendo os dentes por seus dedos continuarem gelados demais, e anda até lá.

.

Demora mais tempo para chegar até a casa do que demora para a pessoa abrir a porta. Isso não deveria surpreendê-lo, pois, por mais que ele seja um idiota, a vaca estúpida ainda é da máfia e tem os ouvidos afinados para todos os tipos certos de sons. O som da segurança de armas sendo desativadas; o som de armas sendo disparadas ou recarregadas; o som de passos; pessoas segurando sua respiração; batidas na porta. Lambo abre a porta imediatamente e o cano de uma arma aparece no meio da testa de Reborn, por alguns segundos.

Lambo pisca três vezes, dezoito anos e ainda um idiota, e move-se para deixa-lo entrar.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele pergunta assim que fecha a porta, checando para ver se há pessoas seguindo Reborn.

— Não. — Reborn responde, seco. — Só preciso de um lugar para descansar por um tempo. E café. E luvas.

Lambo se move com graciosidade dentro de sua própria casa e Reborn percebe que ele se sente seguro em uma casa que é do outro lado da cidade da mansão dos Vongola — ou seja, ele não apenas continua sendo uma vaca estúpida, como ele também é capaz de fazer Reborn querer se matar ou, pior, voltar a possuir aquela forma de bebê horrenda diante de atitudes assim. Casa esta que é decorada com couro de bovinos, estampados ou não. Dos tapetes até a porcaria do sofá, quase tudo é feito de couro. Os móveis principais, pelo menos, não possuem estampas ridículas. Reborn consegue enxergar e aceitar os pequenos milagres.

— Tudo isso na mesma ordem? — Lambo pergunta e Reborn revira os olhos, a dor de cabeça já se formando. Que tipo de pergunta é _essa_?

— O café é para agora.

Algo no tom de voz de Reborn assusta Lambo. Seus ombros ficam tensos de repente e ele se move rápido para a cozinha, murmurando que possui café pronto.

— Se quiser, posso fazer agora—

— Qualquer porcaria que você tem me serve. Não estou esperançoso que você tenha bom gosto para bebidas, vendo como você decora sua casa.

Da cozinha, Reborn é capaz de ouvir Lambo murmurar coisas como "não precisa ser _cruel_" em tom choroso e ele sorri. Move os dedos. Eles ainda estão muito duros; o sangue ainda não está circulando muito bem, mesmo que a casa de Lambo seja tudo, menos fria. Reborn senta-se no sofá, que faz um barulho típico de sofás de couro, e que o faz ficar ainda mais desconfortável do que antes em uma casa que nem ao menos conhece a planta (_Tsuna conhece, é claro, assim como todos os outros Guardiões, mas Reborn nunca pensou na vaca estúpida como um Guardião e por isso se recusou em analisar a planta. Não é como se ele fosse precisar ir até ela, um dia. Oh, a ironia_). O tecido é frio contra suas pernas, fazendo-o conter um arrepio. Couro é sempre uma merda no inverno.

Não demora muito para Lambo retornar, uma xícara de café em mãos. Quando chega, nota como Reborn esfrega suas mãos, tentando produzir calor como pode, e alguma coisa nos olhos de Lambos se torna muito doce, muito compreensível. Reborn não consegue se decidir se gosta ou não. A xícara que é entregue a Reborn é muito pequena para aquecer ambas as mãos. Lambo parece perceber isso, porque logo senta-se no sofá também, justamente ao lado da mão de Reborn que não está aproveitando o calor do café, e a segura. Reborn quer perguntar o que raios ele está pensando, mas logo entende quando sua outra mão pousa no lado da mão de Reborn que ainda está exposta ao frio. O calor que emana das mãos de Lambo é muito mais efetivo que o calor da xícara de café e Reborn se encontra se segurando para não fazer algo estúpido, como soltar a xícara e abrigar sua outra mão também entre as de Lambo ou procurar calor em outras partes dele.

É então que nota o quanto Lambo cresceu. Desde os cinco anos de idade, quando Reborn ainda estava naquela forma horrível, Lambo era nada mais que uma dor de cabeça chorona. Claro, as coisas não mudaram muito e ele continua sendo a pior escolha de todas para um Guardião, mas aqui, em sua sala, em sua casa mal decorada e problematicamente distante da mansão dos Vongola — a mesma casa que Reborn não conhece a planta — Lambo é um adulto e ele não é barulhento ou irritante ou chorão. Ele é_ gentil.__  
_

A arma que Lambo apontou para a cabeça de Reborn está na mesinha de centro; o cheiro de café permeia o ambiente; as luzes estão quase todas apagadas, exceto a da cozinha. Sob essa luz, Reborn nota que Lambo está usando uma calça de moletom com as mesmas estampas horríveis de vaca, mas a regata é preta e revela seus braços finos, mas com linhas de músculo que mostram que Lambo é capaz de se virar em uma briga ou luta.

Não, isto não está certo, Lambo sempre foi capaz de se virar em uma briga ou uma luta, da mesma forma que ele sempre foi capaz de persistir e continuar com seus objetivos.

Os dedos de Reborn ainda estão gelados, por mais que o sangue esteja circulando melhor. Lambo também nota e, sem hesitar, leva seu rosto até suas mãos e as abre para baforar ar quente nos dedos de Reborn, o que faz com que ele perca toda a linha de pensamento e pense que essa criança maldita, esse moleque que só lhe dava dor de cabeças até minutos atrás, é muito corajoso.

Como se percebesse o que estava fazendo apenas agora, Lambo enrubesce, afastando seu rosto dos dedos de Reborn e soltando sua mão. Ela está mais quente, mais quente do que estava quinze minutos atrás, mais quente que já esteve em toda a sua vida, e tudo o que Reborn quer é que o calor retorne e afaste esse inverno horrível dos membros do seu corpo que lhe dão sua fama. Quer que o calor retorne e abrace-o completamente e o afaste de vez de todo o frio que sente, que já sentiu ou que irá sentir em toda a sua vida.

Reborn segura a mão de Lambo, que fica alguns segundos sem se mover até entender que o segurar de mãos; o ar quente; a intimidade não são mal vistos. São todos bem-vindos. Até demais.

Entre baforadas de ar quente contra a pele de Reborn e a troca de mãos, Lambo pergunta: — Por que não foi de carro?

— Um carro? Nessa noite? Seria lembrado, principalmente perto de uma cena de crime.

— A polícia está atrás de você?

Reborn pensa em não responder, pensa em dizer-lhe que não é de sua conta, mas Lambo é quente e Lambo é gentil e Lambo está _aqui_.

— Um investigador em particular... — ele começa e sua voz ecoa durante toda a noite.

(_algo dentro de Reborn derrete_)

* * *

**N/A.: **Como eu amo esse ship.

**update de 06/04/2015: **passei para arrumar alguns errinhos de português e acabei por reescrever algumas partes e escrever mais ainda. Espero que continuem gostando. Also, título vem também da música "Winter", da Tori Amos.

**Reviews, por favor?**

**Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0) **— **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** **— Ship: Reborn/Lambo — Item: Inverno  
(01/10)  
**


	2. Sunday morning rain is falling

**Sumário do capítulo: **É o acaso que lhe prega peças.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, eu faria um trabalho melhor em relação às últimas arcs do mangá.**

**Não foi betado, então, por favor, perdoe os erros :)**

**Em resposta ao desafio dos 50 drabbles (versão 2.0), proposto por Lady Murder. Presente para ela também!  
**

* * *

**Melting under blue skies (and the world's a little brighter)**

* * *

And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning

Maroon 5, "Sunday morning"

* * *

**2\. Sunday morning rain is falling**

É o acaso que lhe prega peças.

Reborn mora do outro lado da cidade, o mais distante de Lambo que poderia chegar sem afastar-se de suas obrigações com os Vongola, que moram exatamente no meio de Roma, por razões óbvias. Entre os Vongola e sua casa, Reborn descobriu um café em particular que fazia um espresso Doppio perfeito, na exata temperatura e na exata medida de leite que sempre teve de ter, mas que tão poucos conseguem acertar. O barista, premiado (_e isso você descobriu apenas depois_), sorriu-lhe quando ofereceu um Doppio por conta da casa a Reborn, quem duvidou de suas habilidades no momento em que o nome do espresso saiu da boca do senhor.

Às vezes é bom estar errado, do mesmo jeito como vem acontecendo mais e mais, quando relacionado a Lambo Bovino.

Lambo Bovino, da casa terrivelmente decorada, mas de mãos quentes. Lambo Bovino, sempre sorridente quando vê Reborn agora, ao invés daquele medo que passou a ter quando os anos passaram e a maldição de Reborn foi quebrada. Lambo Bovino, que prefere levantar mais cedo em certos dias do mês e ir até o mesmo café que Reborn para tomar seu espresso Guillermo, porque somente ele para tomar um café desse tipo.

Quando o viu pela primeira vez ali, logo depois que passou a noite na casa de Lambo e teve suas mãos esquentadas pelo ar que saía do próprio pulmão jovem do guardião, por um momento achou que era um engano. Lambo, no entanto, viu Reborn também e acenou a ele. Não se falaram naquele dia, mas ele viria a descobrir que Lambo costumava a vir esporadicamente para tomar um dos cafés mais ácidos que já foram criados.

Demorou três semanas para Reborn acertar o horário exato. Foi fácil de adaptar o seu — ainda mais fácil com o tipo de café perfeito que toma naquele lugar —, muito embora fora irritante descobrir que pegava a hora do rush do café apenas para ver um garoto que costumava ver todos os dias.

Ele também não sabe por quê.

Não, isso é mentira. Reborn sabe, apenas não gosta da opção. No entanto, há algo de estranho em finalmente ver Lambo crescido, em seu ambiente e em seus costumes. Reborn ficou tão acostumado em ignorá-lo, em fazer seus olhos atravessarem o guardião sempre que estava presente que o momento que invadiu a vida de Lambo — vida esta que Reborn lutou tanto para não se fazer presente — foi um baque, como se um par de óculos finalmente ajeitasse sua visão de perto. Contou a ele algo que não contara nem a Tsuna ou Dino e nem a nenhum dos outros guardiões. As palavras escaparam de sua boca do mesmo jeito que quem não está acostumado a ter uma arma voltada à sua cabeça e outra pessoa está lhe fazendo perguntas. Sentiu-se da mesma maneira, mas só conseguiu descrever o momento desta maneira quando voltou para sua casa no outro dia.

A manhã ainda é de inverno, fria e nublada, o dia ameaçando uma chuva que provavelmente não cairá. O movimento no café é sempre maior esses dias, as pessoas se encolhendo atrás de seus copos e bebendo os cafés como quem espera ser abraçado pela falta de sono e calor que só um espresso bem-feito pode lhe proporcionar. Reborn está sentado próximo à janela, o jornal do dia em suas mãos, mas sempre observando. Perguntando-se por que se dá o trabalho; perguntando-se se ele virá.

O som de uma lambreta encostando-se à calçada chama a atenção de Reborn, que levanta os olhos apenas para ver Lambo, dos cabelos mais longos, do corpo mais desenvolvido, da jaqueta de couro negra, sem manchas de vaca, das pernas longas sempre muito bem delineadas (_para o prazer e dor de Reborn_) e de botas com um leve salto, retirando seu capacete, já tendo notado Reborn.

Lambo está ali hoje.

De alguma forma, a espera valeu a pena, como sempre ocorre, todos os dias que Lambo aparece, um calendário esporádico que nem mesmo os deuses, novos ou antigos, conseguiriam desvendar, mas que Reborn tenta, afinco, sem saber o que espera quando todos os segredos da criança que cresceu tão próxima de si, mas que ele se recusou a presenciar a evolução, estiverem expostos à sua frente.

Ele acena a Reborn quando passa pela porta e entra na fila para pegar seu espresso Guillermo. Reborn às vezes considera comprar o café para não vê-lo perder mais de dez minutos para fazer seu pedido e mais de quinze para conseguir tê-lo, mas isso faria com que os encontros acidentais se tornassem de propósito. A mensagem que Reborn tenta tão fortemente não transmitir, mas que já está sendo notada de qualquer maneira, escaparia em uma questão de segundos e isso, isso ele não pode deixar ocorrer. As interações com Lambo mudariam, mil e uma questões seriam levantadas e já está difícil o suficiente manter o segredo não-secreto.

Mesmo assim, Reborn continua fascinado, como quem ouve a mesma música um milhão de vezes e enfim percebe aquela frase, aquele significado, e não consegue mais parar de ouvir.

Para ele, a música começou com um tiro e terminou com o som da respiração de Lambo enquanto o garoto tentava normalizá-la após aquecer as mãos hábeis e mortais de seu maior inimigo com seu próprio ar. E Reborn poderia lutar, fugir desse ritmo cativante e confuso, muito parecido com o próprio Lambo Bovino de família inferior, mas ele imagina — não, ele _sabe _— que ir contra a correnteza só o faz afundar mais rápido. É o tipo de música que, mesmo depois de dez anos sem ouvi-la, quando toca a melodia, consegue captar o mesmo fascínio, a mesma emoção, fazer o cérebro lembrar-se da mesma passagem, e recomeçar a obsessão (_Reborn espera que isso não ocorra com ele_). Um dia, Reborn foi assim para Lambo, e é quase engraçado e por demais irônico (_ele espera que ele ainda seja assim para Lambo_).

— Bom dia. — Lambo diz, a voz calma como o único olho não coberto por sua franja — Isso está se tornando bem corriqueiro, não é?

Reborn encara Lambo, os olhos analisadores e frios ao mesmo tempo, e há tantas coisas que ele poderia falar, tantas coisas que ele poderia fazer, mas tudo o que lhe resta é fingir:

— Bem, no fim você teria de ter bom gosto em alguma coisa.

Lambo encolhe-se por um momento, um leve movimento que faz Reborn pensar em animais selvagens acuados. Ele não fala mais nada, apenas sorri forçadamente e parte para outra mesa, seu espresso _Guillermo_ em mãos tão ácido quanto as palavras de Reborn. Ele observa Lambo esconder-se por entre as pessoas e se pergunta se neste momento ele deveria sentir remorso ou não. É acidez que Lambo vem para tomar todos os dias, no entanto, e um pouco mais não lhe fará diferença. Além disso, Reborn nunca foi conhecido por ser doce ou gentil. Isso é trabalho para Tsuna que após anos sendo moldado por Reborn ainda conseguiu manter bondade demais (_assim como Dino e é isso que ele sempre admirará tanto em seus pupilos_).

Uma batida na janela do café chama a atenção de Reborn. Uma gota de chuva escorre pelo vidro, como uma lágrima. Ele estava errado, então. Não demora muito em vir outra e mais outra e logo as pessoas estão correndo lá na rua para se abrigar, alguns rindo, outros simplesmente irritados. Reborn vê a lambreta de Lambo ficar mais e mais molhada e logo seu dono se aproxima, com uma expressão destruída no rosto, quase como se estivesse sentindo remorso de ter perdido seu tempo vindo neste café.

Reborn toma uma decisão estratégica: — Eu te dou uma carona. — ele fala, casual demais, sério demais, e Lambo o olha confuso.

É um risco. Claro que é. Há as manhãs com Lambo e o resto do dia com ele. No primeiro, as manhãs não são de escolha sua e sim de Lambo e o lembram de jogar Roleta Russa, seis câmaras e uma delas sendo a premiada. No último, no resto do dia, tendo visto Lambo ou não nas manhãs, Reborn continua impassível e guardando sua curiosidade da mesma maneira que guarda a arma extra em seu calcanhar esquerdo e a faca no direito. As manhãs são sagradas, como a noite de inverno e o jeito como Lambo era contra a luz da cozinha, dando uma auréola ao dono da casa enquanto estava abrigados na escuridão da sala, enquanto os dias são normais, como a maneira que olha para Lambo, mas não o vê, ou lhe sorri com escárnio para calá-lo.

Reborn não costuma unir os dois, nunca o fez até agora, mas acidez demais, remorso demais afetam a harmonia do _espresso Guillermo_ assim como afetam esse dia-a-dia de um terço de perseguição e dois terços de indiferença. As chances de Lambo parar de vir são de 50% e é alto o suficiente para Reborn não tomar tal risco contra alguém que decide através de humor se precisa de um café com fatias de limão dentro naquele dia ou não. E talvez um dia a música saia de sua cabeça ou ele fique satisfeito com o que encontrou do quebra-cabeça, mas até lá as manhãs de roleta-russa e dependência de fatores externos serão seu único momento de contemplação e Reborn— Reborn move seus dedos, lembrando de novo do ar quente contra suas digitais endurecidas pelo frio e através da memória ele se lembra do que é sentir _de novo_ o que era ser especial para Lambo Bovino, ser o único foco de alguém tão perseverante (_deve haver um nome científico para uma sensação dessas, uma sensação que você se lembra com o corpo o que sentiu daquela vez_).

Lambo olha para sua lambreta com um pouco de desgosto antes de virar para Reborn e sorrir. — Acho que não tenho escolha.

Reborn sorri provocante, prepotente.

Não, ele não tem escolha nenhuma. Não quando cai na mira de um atirador tão habilidoso, principalmente tão de perto.

Uma pessoa sábia, ou ignorante, dependendo do ponto de vista, poderia dizer a mesma coisa de Reborn.

* * *

**N/A.: **Decidi em fazer uma coleção de drabbles desse ship. O novo título vem da música "Accidentally in love", do _Counting Crows._ Título deste capítulo vem de "Sunday Morning", do _Maroon 5_. Espero que estejam gostando!

**Reviews, por favor?**

**Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0) **— **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** **— Ship: Reborn/Lambo — Item: Manhãs  
(02/10)**


	3. I surrender to the strawberry ice cream

**Sumário do capítulo: **Reborn deveria ter esperado por isso.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, eu faria um trabalho melhor em relação às últimas arcs do mangá.**

**Não foi betado, então, por favor, perdoe os erros :)**

**Em resposta ao desafio dos 50 drabbles (versão 2.0), proposto por Lady Murder. Presente para ela também!**

* * *

**Melting under blue skies (and the world is a little brighter)**

* * *

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Counting Crows, "Accidentally in love"

* * *

**3\. I surrender to the strawberry ice cream**

Reborn deveria ter esperado por isso.

Como um gráfico cujas setas apenas sobem, aos poucos, era óbvio que isso teria acontecido cedo ou tarde. Uma parte de Reborn — mais que uma parte, ele em completo, exceto seu rosto — está feliz que aconteceu mais cedo que o esperado.

Isso, de ter Lambo tão próximo, tão _quente_, sua língua na boca dele como se tentasse tirar dele todo o resquício de seu sabor. Daquele traço que como os cabelos e o péssimo gosto para roupas, é unicamente seu e que Reborn quis no momento em que entrou no templo que era sua casa e provou indiretamente com o hálito quente em suas mãos e pensou a cada vez que o via tomar aquele café horrível.

Reborn pressiona Lambo ainda mais contra a parede, força-o a abrir as pernas e o fazer caber entre elas — e não apenas uma perna ou um joelho, mas ele todo. Segura os pulsos dele com as duas mãos, controla todos os movimentos, todas as respirações, faz-se o mestre daquele fantoche, toma para si o que sempre quis. E Lambo, Lambo quer dar tudo a ele, como se também esperasse por isso. Como se estivesse aguardando toda essa violência em forma de atração, esse choque de ranks; como se estivesse esperando Reborn fazer o primeiro movimento para algo a mais, algo _além_. Movimento que Reborn precisava mesmo fazer, ele nota, fácil e desgostosamente, porque foi ele o último a notar essa probabilidade e Lambo correu a vida toda atrás dele.

Perder para uma vaca idiota uma corrida tão longa, tão suada. Ele estava mesmo precisando de óculos.

Solta um dos pulsos de Lambo para que possa segurar aquela cabeça, movimentá-la, segurar os cabelos e talvez puxá-los. Tocar os cachos, aquela negritude que o encanta sem nem ele perceber. Tudo em Lambo é tão _novo_ que Reborn não sabe o que quer tocar primeiro.

A palma de sua mão encontra o meio da parte detrás da cabeça de Lambo, mas o som está errado — molhado. Lambo morde seu lábio em resposta, a dor que ele não deixa se tornar um grito ou gemido. Reborn se afasta, desgostoso, sua mão voltando vermelha e pegajosa, alguns fios de cabelo grudados nela. Sua visão periférica vê Lambo colocar os dedos atrás de sua cabeça, fazendo uma careta diante da dor. Seus dedos também voltam cobertos de sangue. Reborn morde seus lábios, o mesmo lugar que Lambo mordeu há alguns momentos atrás, antes de virar o guardião com um único movimento, a bochecha dele prensada contra a parede.

— Fique parado. — ele manda quando Lambo solta um muxoxo e tenta se mover. — Vai doer mais.

Reborn limpa a mão na jaqueta de Lambo, seus dedos percorrendo aquela coluna tão esguia, tão _longa_ (_não tanto quanto as pernas, ah, as _pernas) até chegarem à base da nuca, o sangue marcando o preto, mas quase não aparecendo. O sangue escorre ali e provavelmente deve incomodar. Reborn passa seus dedos ali, limpa aquela tez pálida como pode e, sem pensar, leva o sangue em sua mão aos seus lábios, saboreia aquele vermelho e aquele sabor metálico, mais intenso que o gosto da boca de Lambo ou suas lágrimas.

(_qualquer um pode beijá-lo e qualquer um pode limpar suas lágrimas, mas feri-lo se tornará algo bem raro agora que Reborn está ali, naquela posição_)

Com uma delicadeza que ele não sabia que ainda tinha, não depois de tantos anos como um _hitman_, ainda mais depois daquela forma horrorosa de bebê, Reborn procura o ferimento na cabeça de Lambo. Seus dedos mal relam o coro cabeludo até que um movimento brusco do guardião o avisa que chegou à razão de todos os problemas e da única solução que Reborn encontrou quando saíram daquela zona de guerra (_um beijo, o primeiro_). Abre aquele mar negro feito de fios de cabelo bem cuidados para enfim deparar-se com o ferimento. Não está tão ruim, ele conclui, um leve corte, mais leve do que todos esperavam, pelo menos.

— C-Como está? — Lambo pergunta, com medo de sua resposta, de sua ação e uma parte de Reborn congela novamente, como gelo expandindo-se em metal. Ele não quer que Lambo tenha _medo_, embora entende o por quê.

(_ah, Reborn, demorará tanto tempo até que Lambo perca o medo de falar direito com você ou de fazer qualquer ação, qualquer movimento que possa te irritar. Sua assustadora presença e fama não é tão boa agora, hm?_)

— Não está tão ruim. Provável que tenha uma concussão. — Reborn responde, olhando aquele sangue, verter de uma cabeça que não é necessariamente inteligente. Seu gosto por parceiros românticos parece ter piorado com o passar dos tempos.

Mesmo assim, ele não tenta nem parar a si mesmo: beija a cabeça de Lambo logo acima da ferida, com a delicadeza que não o fez ao beijá-lo pela primeira vez. Reborn é todo errado, ele mesmo nota. Será tão difícil conquistar Lambo por completo. Ele, Lambo, que imediatamente fica parado como se com medo, como se algo fora do normal houvesse acontecido.

Reborn quer lhe dizer que tudo ficará bem. Que ele nunca mais irá machuca-lo. Que ele _pode_ ser doce. Que Lambo não precisa ter medo. Essas palavras podem acalmar o guardião do Trovão, muito provavelmente iriam, e, no entanto, assustam o próprio dono. Muito comprometimento. Muitas expressões. Muitas promessas. Muitos significados. Então, ele diz: — Venha, vamos à enfermaria.

Sua mão, entretanto, não deixa o meio das costas de Lambo em momento nenhum. Seu calor mistura-se com o de Reborn e ele não se importaria de queimar em uma fogueira feita daquela energia misturada, única.

Deles.

.

Há idiotas e idiotas no mundo, e ainda assim Reborn sempre se surpreende com alguns. Nesse caso, há idiotas que realmente pensam em trapacear os Vongola, em tentar destruí-los, derrota-los. Alguns que não entendem o conceito de que os Vongola são a maior família mafiosa que já existiu, com tantos homens, tantas coisas em seu poder, que eles se tornaram a Hidra.

Mesmo assim, um grupo de rebeldes sem causa decidiram tomar alguns pontos estratégicos do Vongola, Gokudera informa em uma reunião. "Nada muito importante" ele diz quando começa, o rosto mostrando que não há perigo nenhum ainda. "Ainda nem conseguiram tomar os mais importantes, mas fomos avisados."

Tsuna considera por um momento enquanto bebe um gole de sua água. "Você acha que devemos dar uma lição para eles agora." Não é uma pergunta.

Gokudera acende um cigarro, seus olhos se encontram com o de Yamamoto e os dois sorriem um para o outro, antes de ele se virar para o Décimo. Reborn está quieto, as pernas em cima da mesa, observando tudo por debaixo de seu chapéu, em um ângulo específico que não permite que ninguém veja para onde ele está encarando. Seus olhos logo se voltam para Lambo, que está usando uma camiseta com as mesmas manchas de vaca, mas o preto é um azul bem escuro, uma novidade em seu guarda-roupa. Feia demais, ainda. Seu queixo está apoiado em uma de suas mãos, cujos dedos tamborilam em sua bochecha, a pele afundando com as digitais dele pressionando lentamente toda aquela maciez.

Reborn quer ele mesmo fazer o movimento, ao mesmo tempo de fazer coisas mais sérias, mais _gráficas_ com esse idiota.

Ele perde o que Gokudera fala em seguida, muito embora saiba o que ele quer dizer: melhor cortas as asas desses idiotas antes que eles consigam algo muito importante ou se tornem exemplos para os outros — do jeito errado. Há certas pessoas que acham que Tsuna é jovem demais, incompetente demais, mesmo que os maiores conflitos tenham sido feitos e resolvidos pelo próprio Décimo antes da morte do Nono. Reborn gostaria de matar todos esses cretinos, mais por eles fazerem pouco de seu treinamento do que eles ousarem irem contra o chefe da família.

Uma parte dele também gostaria de ter Lambo embaixo dele, gemendo seu nome, o membro ereto, mordendo os próprios lábios, chamando por ele, Reborn, de novo e de novo, mas não se pode ter tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Não é surpresa que ele perde o fim da reunião, pensando em coisas que o fazem se sentir com dezesseis e virgem novamente.

É uma surpresa que Yamamoto e Lambo se tornam os líderes dessa contra-revolução idiota e que irão partir no exato momento. Reborn encara a maneira como Lambo ri dos comentários de Yamamoto e como delicadamente permite que o mais velho toque seus cabelos em um contato que é unicamente fraternal. O ciúme queima mesmo assim, e derrete ainda mais toda a frieza que ele construiu dentro de si, ainda mais considerando aquela criança estúpida que se vestia de vaca e tentava mata-lo com apenas _cinco anos_.

Ele se levanta e vai até Gokudera. "Eu vou também." Ele murmura e não é uma ordem, não é uma pergunta. É uma observação.

Gokudera tem seu pendrive em mãos, aquele que ele usa sempre em volta do pescoço quando há reuniões assim e que substituiu o anel dos Vongola e, mais tarde, a aliança de casamento. Se fosse mais novo, ele teria questionado, perguntado de Reborn não estava de acordo com seus planos, se ele estava chamando _Yamamoto_ de incompetente. Hoje em dia, ele apenas dá de ombros e depois encara Lambo pelo canto dos olhos antes de virar-se de novo para Reborn e lhe dar um sorriso.

Reborn prefere e sempre irá preferir Gokudera Hayato mais novo.

.

Não é um serviço limpo.

Ultimamente, eles não estão sendo.

Tecnologia demais, mercenários demais, prepotência demais dos mais novos. Um tempo atrás, dois _hitman_ para um alvo, um policial que não podia ser comprado, sangue em suas mãos quando outrora nunca ninguém sequer tocaria nem seus sapatos (_Reborn odeia sangue nos sapatos_). Por isso, não é surpresa que eles mal se aproximam do local que este grupo pegou para si dos Vongola — um prédio residencial cujos moradores foram forçados a pagar mais do que deveriam por um prédio caindo aos pedaços, embora Tsuna fez questão de fazer melhorias e jurou que continuaria aprimorando o edifício sem cobrar nada além do que o que já fora combinado — eles já comecem a atirar sem pensar em crianças no gramado e na polícia ser chamada. Yamamoto para o carro de um jeito que ele provavelmente aprendeu com Gokudera e imediatamente os três saem, seus capangas parando um pouco atrás. Um deles é atingido no ombro e Lambo perde seu tempo em ajuda-lo a sair do raio dos tiros. Reborn não se lembra quando começou a achar empatia algo tão atraente.

— Ele não é uma prioridade. — Reborn rosna, enraivecido, e Lambo o ignora de um jeito que faz seu sangue ferver, de um jeito ruim.

— Ok, novo plano. — Yamamoto diz e desembainha a espada. — Nós três vamos na frente e distraímos. O grupo C vai para os tetos e tentam atirar no máximo possível de pessoas lá de cima. Grup entram por trás e pelos lados e tentam tirar os civis. Quando terminarem, vocês nos encontram. Vamos não atirar em ninguém que não esteja atirando na gente, ok?

_É fácil falar_, Reborn pensa e destrava sua arma, vendo Lambo colocar seus chifres para logo depois retirar sua arma da cintura. Um pouco de pele se torna visível e não há cicatriz, nem mesmo depois de tantas lutas. Reborn o encara até que Lambo percebe e pergunta por quê.

— Fique por perto. — Reborn avisa, sentindo que algo muito ruim vai acontecer. — Você também, Yamamoto.

Yamamoto lhe sorri mostrando os dentes, fechando os olhos. A cicatriz em seu queixo, no entanto, deixa-o tão diferente tanto daquele moleque estúpido, apaixonado por beisebol. Reborn o viu crescer, ele mais que todos os outros com exceção de Tsuna, e talvez se focar nos dois tenha sido um erro. Hibari cresceu sob os olhos atentos e apaixonados de Dino; Ryohei cresceu sem supervisão nenhuma; Gokudera e Lambo Reborn nunca prestou atenção de verdade; Mukuro e Chrome nunca estiveram ali para que ele os observasse propriamente — e com razão, porque Reborn nunca confiou neles.

Alguma coisa muito ruim ia acontecer. Ele sentia, da mesma forma que sabia que algo pior iria acontecer quando os melhores _hitman_ foram chamados para aquele encontro, muitos anos atrás, sem saber no que virariam.

Yamamoto abre os olhos novamente e eles estão sérios. — Vamos lá.

.

Reborn bate na perna de Lambo mais uma vez e seus olhos se abrem com violência. Ele encara Reborn com um leve rubor na bochecha e ele não consegue deixar de sorrir maliciosamente perante isso. — Você ainda não pode dormir.

Lambo faz uma careta.

— Eu estou _tão cansado_.

Reborn pensa em ser gentil, pensa em ser um pouco agradável, mas sorri mais uma vez e diz que não liga. Lambo tem uma concussão, exatamente como previsto, e dormir não é uma opção.

— Você é muito cruel. — Lambo fala, sua voz fina em um tom que mostra a sua real idade. Dezoito anos. Reborn nunca se sentiu tão velho, tão desamparado quanto sente com essa geração que veio depois da dele.

_Não, você que é_, ele pensa em responder. No entanto, prefere bater de novo na perna de Lambo quando ele ameaça fechar os olhos mais uma vez, o sono marcando seu rosto.

.

Foi uma jogada inteligente demais para idiotas inferiores como eles tomarem conta de uma prédio cheio de civis e pessoas que trabalham abaixo dos Vongola ou para eles, sem os expulsarem para fazer dali sua base de operações. Uma jogada muito, muito inteligente. Porque não apenas eles têm a vantagem de vários andares (_sete andares com seis apartamentos minúsculos em cada um; mais o porão e o térreo_), como também podem esconder-se entre os civis ou toma-los como reféns.

Por conta disso, eles têm de abrir cada uma das portas, correr riscos de levarem balas na cabeça ou ativarem armadilhas. Gokudera estava certo em querer acabar com eles antes que eles ficassem poderosos demais.

Cada chute na porta é uma surpresa, como aqueles filmes e livros em que os protagonistas devem escolher uma porta que leve à fortuna ou à morte, marcadas apenas por números. Nesse caso, são quarenta e duas portas e muitas probabilidades, muitas chances de tudo dar errado. Quarenta e dois, como aquele livro ridículo e engraçado sobre o universo, de um filme pior ainda. Reborn não gosta, mas foi atrás dos dados quando viu ninguém menos que Hibari Kyouya lendo-o, sendo capaz de esboçar um sorriso entre o passar de páginas.

Os três ficam juntos, não se atrevem a separar quando há tantas chances de dar errado. O trabalho é mais demorado, chutar portas e ouvir gritos ou tiros, ter de investigar cada quarto, cada parte daquele apartamento miserável, e torcer para não cometerem erro nenhum. No térreo não há ninguém, como era de se esperar, e mesmo assim eles checam todas as partes apenas para ter certeza. O subsolo possui menos pessoas que deveria, mais moradores que conseguiram fugir e se esconder, trancando a porta. Yamamoto os avisa para continuarem ali.

No primeiro andar, há mais famílias que atiradores, provavelmente porque eles foram direcionados aos andares mais altos quando os três entraram no prédio. Reborn manda todos para baixo, para o subsolo, porque sair dali seria ameaçar a vida deles e a regra é clara com Tsuna: não matar aqueles que não merecem, aqueles que nem nesse jogo estão.

No segundo andar, eles são recebidos por balas logo no corredor, e os três avançam da melhor maneira que podem: primeiro Lambo, com os raios na cabeça que distraem, então Yamamoto com sua espada e agilidade, e por último Reborn, que atira nos mais distantes antes que eles possam ver Yamamoto chegar atrás de Lambo.

No terceiro andar, há silêncio. Nenhum morador, nenhum atirador. E então, um choro, um soluço desesperado e os três sabem que há algo de errado nos apartamentos. Em um deles, eles descobrem depois de destruírem duas ou três portas, há uma adolescente segurando uma bomba caseira, os olhos vermelhos e o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas. Seus dedos tremem e ela diz, em um péssimo italiano, que haviam lhe mandado segurar aquela coisa.

Lambo é quem se aproxima dela, mesmo que Yamamoto tente pará-lo.

— Está tudo bem. — ele diz para a garota, sorrindo levemente. — Pode me dar. Com cuidado.

A garota começa a gritar e Yamamoto tenta acalmá-la. Reborn apenas ordena que Lambo não faça isso. A vaca idiota claramente não o faz. Ele nunca obedece Reborn, foi assim desde que tinha quatro anos e viu um inimigo para toda vida em um dos mais perigosos _hitman_.

Lambo explica à garota como ela deve lhe entregar a bomba e ela, mesmo com seus dedos tremendo, ainda é corajosa o suficiente para ouvi-lo. Entrega-o como quem entrega uma carta de amor, como Reborn viu acontecer inúmeras vezes no Japão enquanto Tsuna, Gokudera e Yamamoto ainda estudavam ali. Quando ela entrega e se vê livre daquilo, cai no chão, tremendo, prestes a desmaiar, o choque tomando conta de seu corpo e até mesmo Reborn, que não se importa tanto assim com civis, irrita-se com a coragem desses meninos que fingem ser homens. Yamamoto diz à ela para descer ao porão onde estão todos os outros moradores dos andares debaixo. Quando ela se vai, os três olham para a bomba.

— Meus parabéns, vaca idiota. — Reborn rosna. — Como é que vai se mover agora?

— Vou ir na frente. — Lambo diz. — Qual a probabilidade de eles atirarem em mim se eu tenho uma bomba em mãos?

— Eles nem vão te ver, cara. — Yamamoto responde. — Ou nem vão ver a bomba. Arriscado demais. Melhor ficar aqui e eu peço pro Hayato vir desarmar essa coisa.

Lambo olha para a bomba por um momento longo demais, um segundo virando dois que viram três que viram quatro, e então diz: — Ou eu posso fazer uma coisa bem idiota.

E antes que alguém pergunte o que ele fará, Lambo corre para a janela e a abre, sentando-se no beiral, metade do corpo para fora, a bomba em mãos. Yamamoto corre para impedi-lo, e Lambo assovia para chamar a atenção de quem está atirando no grupo C lá dos outros andares. Há um leve silêncio antes de as balas recomeçarem, mas aí já é tarde demais: Reborn sabe o que vai acontecer e, antes que Yamamoto se aproxime demais, ele o puxa pela gola do terno e o joga no chão.

Lambo lança a bomba três andares acima e ela explode. Assim que ela escapa de suas mãos, ele retorna para dentro da sala, em um movimento tão bem treinado que faz Reborn querer todos os relatórios de suas missões — os únicos relatórios que não leu porque nunca teve interesse em saber como aquele ser de rank inferior e que nem deveria ser um guardião concluía seus trabalhos, antes daquela noite curiosa que atiçou em Reborn um desejo incontrolável de _ver_ o que não notava em Lambo antes (_não é irônico? Não é patético? Você está pagando por todos os seus pecados e preconceitos_) — para ver que mais besteiras ele fazia.

A bomba explode, tijolos caem e janelas estilhaçam. Há gritos, há uma confusão nos andares de cima, há pessoas correndo pelas escadas com tanta velocidade que parecem manadas de elefantes atravessando o prédio. Provavelmente os civis que usaram dessa distração para correr dos locais que estavam aprisionados ou forçados a ficar.

— Seu _idiota_! — Reborn diz, vociferando. Yamamoto ri, claramente acostumado com bombas e Gokudera. Gokudera não pertence a Reborn, no entanto, e por isso ele não se importa se o Guardião se explodisse.

Lambo é outra história. E mesmo assim, parece que ele vai sobreviver para conta-la.

(_você está fadado a amá-lo_)

Três andares depois, o ferimento que pode matar Lambo durante sua brincadeira com a explosão é enfim entregue ao dono: um homem, grande demais, forte demais estoura a porta do banheiro em que estava escondido até um segundo atrás, um ataque parecido com o de próprio Lambo, porém menos preciso. Ele segura a cabeça de Lambo quando o Guardião do Trovão está distraído em atirar em um dos capangas que está à vista, no meio da sala do apartamento, e o empurra contra o batente superior da porta, tão rápido que nem Yamamoto, na cozinha, e Reborn, que está ao lado de Lambo (_ou estava. Um momento ele está ali, no outro há uma explosão ao seu lado e madeira se estilhaçando e aparecendo em sua visão e Lambo de repente desaparece de sua visão periférica por causa de uma massa vestindo uma roupa preta, como a morte_), conseguem parar ou sequer enxergar. O sangue verte imediatamente e Reborn não pensa, apenas se vira e atira e atira e atira e atira até que não há mais cabeça.

Lambo ainda está acordado, ainda está de pé, mas suas mãos procuram pelo ferimento instintivamente e é apenas nesse instante que os grupo aparecem.

— Tirem-no daqui. — Reborn diz, frio demais, intenso demais. Lambo levanta os olhos para encará-lo. Ele está confuso, mas é possível que seja a porcaria da ferida.

— Não. — Yamamoto diz atrás de si. — É melhor que você vá com o Lambo. — ele diz e encara o homem morto, o sangue ainda escorrendo, o que fora sua cabeça espalhada pelo taco de madeira. Reborn olha aquilo mais uma vez e se pergunta quando foi que se tornou tão antiprofissional, quando foi que Lambo entrou tão dentro e tão rápido de si e se alojou na única parte de Reborn que ele pensou não precisar se preocupar porque estava hibernando em toda aquela frieza que ele chama de personalidade.

Reborn nada diz, apenas agarra Lambo por um dos braços e o puxa dali. O resto são flashes, memórias que ele nunca irá conseguir resgatar, porque a cada três passos seus olhos parecem voltar para Lambo para ter certeza de que ele continua ali, consciente, vivo, capaz. Andando. Tudo é feito no automático e ele sabe que antes de ele chegar à sede dos Vongola, Yamamoto já estará a caminho, o trabalho terminado.

Lambo apenas fala em um momento da viagem, já dentro da mansão e entre a enfermaria e a sala de Tsuna, que se encontra vazia no momento. Ele o chama pelo nome, _Reborn_ dito tão seriamente, e quando ele se vira, Lambo avança, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, o ferimento na cabeça confundindo sua visão e fazendo-o beijar o canto de sua boca e não o centro de seus lábios.

Reborn não se importa. Reborn aceita o beijo que deu errado, aceita tudo o que Lambo lhe dá nesse momento, antes de virar o rosto e agarrar aqueles lábios com os seus, sua boca abrindo e fechando tão rápido que de longe poderia parecer uma mordida. Morder Lambo é apenas um de mil desejos que ele nunca soube que desejaria em sua vida, e nem todas as lâmpadas mágicas do mundo poderiam realizar de uma vez.

.

O médico enfim permite que Lambo durma, mais por pena do que por adequação — ao menos nos olhos de Reborn, que manteria Lambo acordado apenas para que ele não se tornasse uma bela adormecida, cujo único beijo que o acordaria seria um de amor verdadeiro e eterno e isso, isso é o que Reborn tem mais medo de dar — e Lambo nem luta, nem diz nada. Apenas suspira e joga a cabeça no travesseiro, sua expressão de alívio se tornando a de quem dorme em uma questão de segundos.

Reborn o observa, os dedos em seus lábios sem nem perceber, os olhos atentos como se estivesse pensando quais os melhores locais para matar Lambo de maneira rápida e indolor. Seu coração bate de um jeito que somente coisas acordadas depois de um sono intenso poderiam fazer.

Lambo dorme à sua frente e sua expressão é serena, cansada, _feliz_. Reborn se pergunta se ele conseguiria fazê-lo continuar assim quando acordasse, fazê-lo sorrir apenas de encarar o seu rosto, entender quem está o seu lado e não sentir nada mais do que realização e missão cumprida — felicidade nos olhos de alguém que buscou tudo isso desde uma tensa idade (_você e ele e isso é algo que possuem em comum_).

Sua outra mão agarra a arma que ainda está em sua cintura, aperta aquele metal até o material gelado se tornar morno, até as temperaturas de seus dedos e do objeto estarem iguais. Deveria ter atirado mais. Deveria ter pensado nessa probabilidade de ataque. Deveria ter protegido Lambo, ser mais rápido, ser menos focado no alvo à sua frente, escondido atrás de um sofá velho e fedorento.

Lambe os lábios e jura que Lambo ainda está ali, como o resquício de batom ou gloss ou protetor labial que fica mesmo depois de muitas horas. Como o cheiro de perfume caro em uma casa que ainda permeia o ambiente mesmo depois de um dia inteiro. Como o primeiro amor, o primeiro alvo, a primeira missão bem-sucedida, aquele resquício de memória que fica após tanto tempo e que mesmo assim faz seu coração bater mais rápido.

Reborn lambe os lábios novamente e promete a si mesmo que a próxima vez que ver Lambo dormir será em uma cama mais macia, mais confortável, e ele estará lá por escolha e não por doença, não por ferimento. E seus olhos irão brilhar e seu rosto irá sorrir e aquela voz rouca vai dizer _bom dia_ de um jeito que deixa implícito desejo e alegria e deixa explícito a vontade de beijar e fazer sexo.

A dele ou a sua, eis a questão.

* * *

**N/A.:** Wow, esse capítulo ficou _gigante_. Não queria fazer uma daquelas histórias em que espera até o último capítulo pros caras ficarem juntos, ainda mais quando esses dois tem tanta pouca história. Espero que gostem dessa mudança :)

Título desse capítulo também vem da música cujos versos titulam a coleção: "Accidentally in love", do _Counting Crows._

**_Reviews?_**

**Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0) **— **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** **— Ship: Reborn/Lambo — Item: Sabor  
(03/10)**


End file.
